This application claims priority to Chinese Patent Application No. 201310032506.6 filed on Jan. 28, 2013, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The embodiments of the invention relate to a wearable electronic device and an input method applied on the wearable electronic device.
With the development of communication technologies, portable electronic devices with data transfer functions, such as portable computers, tablet computers, smart phones, and multimedia players, are widely used. Users may use these electronic devices to explore web pages or mails and to search information through wireless transmission devices or wired transmission devices such as wireless network, Bluetooth, infrared, and the like. For example, when the user wishes to acquire weather information, it is possible to connect to Internet through wireless transmission devices or wired transmission devices, and search for related information.
However, in the known electronic devices with data transfer functions, when the user needs to inquire weather information, he/she has to choose and start a weather inquire application in the electronic device, or to explore relevant pages with an explorer in the electronic device, operations of which are complicated.